Just an Ordinary Witch
by LivingLifex3
Summary: This is myy new story, hope u like it. :


If I told you I was a witch, would you run? Would you start calling me a freak & other names along that line & say I need to get help? You may not believe me, which is totally fine w/ me; I'm use to it. BUT, let me just tell you something while you're listening to me. I AM a witch. Go ahead, call me crazy; run away. There is only one person who didn't run, didn't call me those names. And her name is Alex. She actually understands who I am & what I do. Which made her my best friend, for 2 years. BUT, you might wanna know my story, too? Alright, let me tell you.

Well, you sorta already know I'm a witch. But maybe I should've told you my name, first..? My name is Destiny. I'm 15 years old, & live in Sacremento, California. I live w/ my mom, Linda. She's a witch, too. Wondering where my Dad comes in? I'm not even sure for myself. He left when I was born. & decided to never come back, obviously. Even though I don't know my Dad, I'm still angry at him. He should've at least left a note, or a reason to all of this. He wasn't a wizard or anything, if you were wondering. Just a regular guy who obviously didn't think right, back then. ANYWAYS, that's not the reason I wanted to tell you about me. Did I mention my Mom owns a magic shop on Main St.? Well, she does. What a coincidence, huh? My Great-Great Grandmother started it, & it's been in the family for MANY years. Alright, let's start this whole day-in-a life, k?

It's a dull Monday morning. Sounds like a great day comin', huh? Well actually, I think gloomy looking days are kind of nice. In a strange way... I can smell of lavender inscent & blueberry pancakes. Mmmm, my favorite. My mom is never the best at cooking, but blueberry pancakes are probably the best meal she's ever made. I stumble out of my bed, & use my magical finger to get out my clothes. One good thing about being a witch: Your magical finger. If your w/ out a wand, that little finger can do anything. I walk down the stair case & enter the kitchen. I find my mom standing infront of the stove, w/ her "Magic. What more could you ask for?" apron on (yard sales, a favorite of hers). Batter is smeared not just on the apron, but her left cheek. With a hint of blueberry. I slightly smile & walk over to her. "Goodmorning Mom.", I say, feeling groggy all of sudden. She turns around & gives me a peck on the cheek. "Morning, Sweetie. How are you today?", she asks. She's must've been up late, last night. To Do list: Buy eye circle cream. I stifle a yawn, "Fine.", heading to the fridge & grabbing a jug of OJ. I grab a glass from the dishwasher & sit down at out mini bar. Mom sets down a stack of 3 pancakes w/ many blueberries. Just the way I like it. I begin to dig into my pancakes, when there's a knock at the door. Probably Alex. Everytime she comes to my house, I tell her she can walk right in. She's pretty much part of the family, it seems like. But nope, she still knocks. I walk over to the door & unlock the bottom lock. When I open the door, I see my first & only best friend standing, shivering. Her hair is soaking wet, and also her clothes. Looks like it rained on her way over. She shuffles in. "It's sooo freaking cold out there," she chatters, twisting her hair to get the water out, "This is CALIFORNIA, for god's sake ! Weatherman lie, I just know it." I giggle a little, and she smiles at me. "Well, maybe my famous blueberry pancakes will warm you up." My mom says, while setting another stack of pancakes down. "Thanks, Ms. Morgan." Destiny takes her fork and dives into them. "So girls, would you like me to drive you to school, today ?" My mother asks. She's always telling me that we need to act normal, sometimes. But, where's the fun in that ? "Nah, I think I'll just use the portal spell," I say, knowing that it bothers her. She sighs and is about to give me another lecture, when Alex intterupts, "Well, that was very good, Ms. Morgan. Hey Destiny, I think we'd better get going." I nod, & grab my book bag. I kiss my Mom's cheek and head out to the porch, Destiny following. "This time, can we please not land inside a lake ? My mom sooo doesn't want to clean the alage off my clothes, again. And I'm running out of excuses too, ya know," Alex says. Funny story, I'll tell you later. "I'll try." I respond, trying not to laugh at the memory. Muttering a few words, we soon dissapear & ended up in the back of the school. "This better ?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Much." Alex says. We head to the front doors of the school, when we here something. "PSSST !" What the.. ? Alex looks at me, confused, "Either I'm just going crazy, or that bush just talked.." I start walking slowly twoards the bush, & suddenly a hand comes out of the bush. I'm on the floor, being pulled. I look up, & see Johnny. Wondering who the heck Johnny is ? WELL, he's my second best friend (kinda). We met the first week of High School in Art, & we just clicked, I guess... We don't like each other boyfriend/ girlfriend way, more like friends. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" I scream whisper, not wanting to cause a scene behind a bush. "WELL Ms. Witch Girl, I just got totally PUMMELED by a bunch of dumb jocks, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." He glares at me. "And what do you want me to do about it ?" I ask, confused why he's telling me this. "BECAUSE, you weren't here to save me w/ your magical powers. HELLO." He responds, somewhat acting like a dramatic girl. The first time I met him, I thought we was gay... But that changed when he told me he had a crush on Samantha Meyers. Oh &, he knows about my powers. I just told him, though. So, he's still not use to having a witch friend. "HEY, I'm not always going to be here to save you, alright ? It's not my job, just run." I tell him, remembering Alex was w/ me a min. ago. "Fine... But karma will hit you." He gets up from the ground & helps me up. As I walk from behind the bush, I see Alex sitting on a bench nearby. "Finally jeez, what were you doing back there ? Making out or something ?" Alex asks, smirking. "WHAT ?! NO !" Me & Johnny say. "Sure..." Alex says. She's always thinking something is going on between us. It gets REALLY annoying, espically if she says it EVERYDAY. "We WEREN'T making out, Alex. Johnny had a mid-life crisis on his hands, and he just had to rant it on me." Alex started to laugh, and I started to laugh, too. Her laugh can be contagious, sometimes. "What did you do ? Break a nail or something ?" Destiny asks between her laughter. Johnny glares at us jokingly, and starts to head to his locker. "Crap ! I have this HUGE test in History, today. And-" Alex gets intterupted by Johnny, "And you forgot to study ? Lucky guess." Alex sticks her tounge out at him and he does the same. Alex isn't one for studying, either. She would rather be on her bed, watching Ed, Ed, & Eddy re-runs w/ hot cheetohs by her side. "HEY, I have an idea," Alex says. I know where this is going. "Destiny, can you like, magically put the answers in my mind?" She starts to bounce up and down. "Umm, yeah. But--" Alex gets down on her knees & starts to beg. "Oh please ! Please, D. I'll be your best friend forever." She begs, smiling innocently. Nope, I'm not gonna give in. Not going to work this time. But, just once wouldn't hurt, I guess... I give in, "Fine..." "Thank you, thank you, thank you !" She starts to hug me, almost sufficating me. "Alright, alright..! If you keep doing that, I might change my mind." I tell her, trying to breath again. She stops, but I can see in her eyes the urge for her to do it again. I look around to make sure no one is around. I mutter a few words, and then Alex's head starts to get bigger, and bigger. Uh oh... Johnny stares at her head in amazment, watching it increase it's normal size. Finally, it stops, but doesn't go down. Alex's eyes are almost as huge as her head, as she looks at her head in horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO ?!" She yells at me. "SHHH !" Me and Johnny say in unison. "We don't want the teachers to hear." Johnny says, panicking. "If you had this happening to you, you'd probably yell too." Alex responds, looking furious. That's not good, either... NEVER make Alex mad. You'll never know what she'll do to you. But, It'll be something bad, for sure. I can just see the steam coming from her ears. "Okay, I can fix this. I promise." I try to calm her down, but it doesn't seem to work much. "WELL. This has been fun, but I'd better get to class. Bye !" Johnny says quickly, running off to Algebra. Thanks alot, friend. Alex intterupts my thoughts, "And then there was 2. But if this doesn't go away, It'll be one." She says, referring to her head. I start to mutter a different spell, hoping It'll work. POOF, a large grey smoke cloud appears around Alex's head. The smoke clears off, and Alex appears looking normal as ever. "Am I normal looking again ? Do I look like a freak still ?" Alex asks nervously. A smile creeps up on my face. "You look awesome." She grins and we head off to English, together. It's 15 min. into class, when we get to English. Mr. Daroci see's us walk in and gives us a glare. "Well, look who came to join us. Want to give me an explanation why you're 15 min. late ?" He asks, taking his overly sized glasses off. I look at Alex, who has the same expression as me: Panic. "Uhh, well.." I say, trying to think of an excuse. "Mr. Daroci, please except our apology. My mother's car broke down while heading to Starbuck's. Because you know how us teenagers can be w/ out coffee," She says, referring to his cup of Starbuck's, "And the pick-up truck wasn't going to be there for an hour, and we didn't want to miss ANY school." "SO, Destiny and I walked a VERY far distance to school. My mother said that if we were late, to apoligize. We are both very sorry." Alex smiles innocently, and I follow. Mr. Daroci looks at us suspicously for a moment. "Make sure it doesn't happen again, alright ? Now go sit down and get out your warm-up." We head to our seats and he sits down at his desk. I turn around and whisper, "Thank you." She smiles, and nods. Time for unfrozen beef patties and melted cookies. I head to our usual table, where Johnny and Alex are arguing over something. "NO, Orlando Bloom is hotter than Jessica Alba. It's pretty obvious." Alex argues. "Orlando is a GUY. Of course I'm going to say Jessica is hotter. She's a GIRL. Not a gay pirate." "HEY ! Don't be making fun of Orlando, now. He's done nothing to you." Alex retorts. "Jessica didn't do anything either. So, don--" "GUYS !" I yell, "Please, stop. We've already gone over this." Finally, peace and quite. "So, what's it gonna be today, guys ?" I ask. Instead of having unedible school food, we get take out. Don't know what I mean ? You'll see. "I think we should get Taco Bell, today." Johnny says. "I WANT NACHOS !" Alex says, licking her lips. "I know, I know." I tell her. A spell later, hot, delicous food is infront of each of us. Now, do you get it ? I thought you would. You probably don't want to go through the rest of the day. So, I'll skip to the end of the day. Johnny, Alex, and I head to my place to do homework. But instead, we talk about celebs and other things. Looks like Johnny CAN do girl talk, after all. I knew it was in him. Even though I'm a witch, I can still act normal. And I can still have a normal life.

Talk to ya later, Destiny. (:


End file.
